Have You Ever Read The Stars?
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Rivaille, renommé l'homme le plus fort de Shiganshina, avait la réputation de ne pas savoir tenir une conversation plus de trois minutes. Mais quand il y arrive, c'est avec des gens assez... Spéciaux, oui. UA - Happy Birthday Eren !


**Have You Ever Read The Stars?**

Résumé : **Rivaille, renommé l'homme le plus fort de Shiganshina, avait la réputation de ne pas savoir tenir une conversation plus de trois minutes. Mais quand il y arrive, c'est avec des gens assez... Spécials, oui. UA - Happy Birthday Eren !**

Pairing : **Ereri *^* !, ErdPetra (ouais, c'est crack, je sais x)), RivaillePetra (à sens unique, mais pour qui, surprise 8D)**

Rating :** T (ça tournera au M dans la seconde partie, parole de fujoshi 8D)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, ainsi que les bizarreries d'Eren Jaeger sont au rendez-vous**

N/A : **Commençons par l'évènement du jour, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN ! :D L'angry german kid fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, vous otaku ne pouvez quand même pas rater cet événement c:**

**Petit cadeau : une petite fic, coupée en 2 parties, et bien sûr Ereri sur le tapis rouge 8D J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaira, moi-même je la trouve étrange, mais tellement marrante XD /SBAAAF/ Enfin bref, on se retrouve en bas pour la suite du blabla ;)**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

_Les personnages appartiennent à Isayama Hajime._

* * *

Rivaille ferma les yeux et soupira. Il entendit des gémissements de douleur, des insultes à son égard, mais il ne s'en préoccupa qu'à peine. Les lycéens qu'il venait de mettre K.O en moins d'une minute étaient à ses pieds, peinant à se relever - mais pour fuir ou pour combattre à nouveau ne changeait pas vraiment la donne. Rivaille les aurait encore une fois mis à terre sans aucune difficulté.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le lycéen le plus fort du district de Shiganshina laissa son regard vagabonder sur les corps tordus de douleur de ses adversaires, et il claqua sa langue contre son palais. Son « tch » fit frissonner les personnes présentes dans la ruelle et refroidit l'atmosphère qui était déjà suffisamment tendue autour d'eux.  
Agacé, il passa une main derrière sa nuque. Ses adversaires rampaient par terre en se traînant sur le sol, et en voyant cette scène, il ne pu s'empêcher de les comparer à des larves.

« Pathétique. » lâcha-t-il en détournant son regard. Il ne tenta même pas de les rattraper, il perdrait simplement son temps. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la seule personne restante, dont le dos était collé contre le mur. Tout le temps de la confrontation, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce. Ainsi, Rivaille la trouva comme il l'avait vu la première fois, et malgré sa réputation de brute froide et asociale, il essaya néanmoins de lui adresser la parole. Après tout, quelques mots échangés n'allaient pas le tuer… « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son homologue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit et en même temps qu'il secouait la tête, il lui répondit :

« Non… Non, ça va… » Sa voix montrait clairement la peur qu'il ressentait envers Rivaille. Ce dernier ne ressentit même pas une once de surprise. Il avait passé ses années au collège à inspirer la peur, et maintenant qu'il était en dernière année de lycée, il y était habitué depuis un bon moment.

« Bien. » Rivaille fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Par contre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir une conversation plus de trois minutes… Quelqu'un lui avait dit que ça n'avait rien de grave, et qu'il s'exprimait juste d'une manière différente : avec ses poings. Bien qu'absurde, Rivaille avait pourtant commencé à y croire de plus en plus... « Évite ce genre de chemin la prochaine fois. Tu risques de te prendre de sacrées raclées. »

Il y eût un hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme. Le message semblait être passé. Ce fut comme une sorte de soulagement pour Rivaille, qui détestait avoir à se répéter, et il quitta la ruelle sans plus un mot. Néanmoins, en partant, il eût le pressentiment que cette rencontre n'était que le début d'un joyeux merdier. Après tout, être le lycéen le plus fort du district de Shiganshina avait ses conséquences...

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'étaler sur son canapé, et Ô Bonheur, le chauffage marchait. Une semaine en arrière, il serait déjà mort de froid et se baladerait dans son appart' en tenue de ski. Ridicule, certes, mais ç'aurait pu être vrai.

Il repensa malgré lui au jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas tenir une conversation plus de trois minutes.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, il s'était rendu au fast-food en compagnie de Petra. Ce genre de restaurant ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré, cependant, après les nombreuses insistances de Petra, il avait fini par accepter cette sorte de « rendez-vous ». Le plateau en main, il se dirigea vers l'une des tables qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et s'y installa. Petra fit de même, puis elle retira sa veste et frotta ses mains.

« Bon appétit ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Rivaille hocha de la tête et détourna son regard sur la nourriture qu'il avait commandée. C'étaient des choses plutôt simples, comme un hamburger, des frites et un soda. Comparé au plateau de Petra, le sien avait l'air bien vide... « Hm ? Un problème ? » demanda la voix de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle buvait sa boisson. Elle avait remarqué le regard de Rivaille sur son plateau, et à vrai dire, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de quelque chose - mais quoi ?

« ...Non, rien. Mangeons. » répondit-il en piochant une frite parmi tant d'autre. Petra haussa des épaules, mais ayant néanmoins perçu une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix de son ami, elle fronça des sourcils et prit la parole :

« Tu sais... Si tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis là 24/24h et 7/7j pour toi ! »

Rivaille, qui sirotait alors sa boisson et regardait par dehors, dirigea ses yeux acier vers la jeune fille et relâcha la paille, alors coincée entre ses lèvres. S'il devait être bizarre en ce moment, c'était bien à cause de Petra.

« Je vais bien. Ne te fais pas de souci. » répliqua-t-il en croquant une autre frite. Petra tira une moue boudeuse, montrant qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par cette réponse un peu évasive.

« N'essaie pas de me cacher quelque chose. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Petra et en guise de « punition », elle vola une des frites du plateau d'en face. Rivaille fronça des sourcils et grogna de mécontentement. Il ressentit aussi une sensation de soulagement en sachant mieux que quiconque que les dires de Petra n'était pas aussi vrai qu'on pourrait le croire. Certes, ils étaient des amis proches et de longue date, mais si Petra avait eu la possibilité de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors elle aurait su ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » répliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois en ouvrant la boîte de son hamburger. Petra n'était pas toujours convaincue, mais elle décida de lâcher l'affaire - du moins, pour l'instant.

Le repas fut animé de plusieurs sujets de discussion que Petra avait trouvé un peu au hasard. Rivaille pouvait très bien l'entendre parler de baseball, puis changer de sujet et discuter de littérature quelques secondes plus tard. Petra était bien la seule personne avec qui la discussion pouvait s'éterniser plus de trois minutes, et ce fait était un exploit pour le lycéen renommé le plus fort de Shiganshina. Ce dernier ne se pria pas pour faire quelques remarques à son amie, cette dernière boudant chaque fois qu'il donnait un commentaire sur le sujet, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une heure leur passa sous le nez. Rivaille vit alors que Petra s'était emparée de son téléphone pour y voir l'heure. Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur son visage, et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle commença à paniquer.

« Petra ? » questionna-t-il en arrêtant de siroter sa boisson. L'interpellée le regarda quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses actions maladroites dues au stress.

« Désolé, j'avais donné rendez-vous à Erd pour 19 heures. Et il est déjà la demie ! » s'écria-t-elle en enfilant sa veste. Elle attrapa son plateau, jeta les déchets dans la poubelle et s'approcha ensuite de Rivaille. « Merci pour le repas ! » fit-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du brun. Elle détala ensuite comme un lapin vers la sortie, partie rejoindre un autre gugusse que Rivaille ne connaissait seulement que de vue. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle lui avait présenté ce « Erd » auparavant, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir étrangement...

Il poussa un soupir. Tant pis s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ça n'allait pas le tuer, de toute façon... Ce n'était pas comme si Petra était sa petite amie et qu'il devait faire attention aux gars qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit lors de son départ lui prouva qu'il était réellement jaloux de ce « Erd ». Son esprit était désormais torturé de questions qu'il aurait préféré éviter se poser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble un soir comme celui-là ? Simple rencontre entre amis ou en couple ? Rivaille n'osait pas y répondre. Si, dans un futur proche, il se révélait que Petra et ce gars n'étaient que de simples amis l'un pour l'autre, Rivaille se souviendrait sans aucun doute de ce moment où il avait été torturé de questions et se traiterait lui-même de « gamin immature ».  
À la fois agacé et fatigué, il posa son visage contre la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, si bien qu'il eût du mal à distinguer le paysage d'en face. Une averse, manquait plus que ça. La pluie le rendait complètement mélancolique et sa soirée était bien partie pour du blues.

Avait-il fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ?

« On dirait que je vais devoir rester ici encore un peu... » souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de détourner son regard de la pluie qui le rendait déjà triste. Il en profita pour poser ses yeux un peu partout dans le restaurant qui s'était vidé entre le temps où il était arrivé et le départ de Petra. Désormais, il ne restait que quelques personnes, postées à des tables différentes, et toutes semblaient avoir un air mélancolique, elles aussi... L'homme en face de lui, à quelques tables plus loin, regardait le ciel avec un semblant tristesse.

Rivaille ressentit une once de compassion pour ce jeune homme qui devait sûrement penser à quelque chose de douloureux. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que les traits de son visage lui étaient familiers et sa conscience lui annonça malgré lui qu'il avait déjà rencontré cette personne.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il croisa son regard vert. La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme d'en face avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Rivaille ne sut pas pourquoi à ce moment-là ce type s'était levé avec son plateau en main, ni pourquoi il vînt s'asseoir à sa table avec autant de joie de vivre. N'avait-il pas l'air triste quelques minutes auparavant ?

« Merci beaucoup pour la dernière fois ! » s'écria-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Rivaille eût un mouvement de recul, mais il ne put se retirer de l'emprise de l'autre homme. Il avait de grandes mains, réconfortantes et chaleureuses, et pour une raison qu'il ignora, Rivaille sentit sa mélancolie se dissiper à leurs contacts. « J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ! »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, ses yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans ceux acier de son interlocuteur.

« Je m'appelle Eren. Eren Jäger. » se présenta-t-il avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Rivaille aurait presque cru croire qu'il avait affaire à un hôte.

« Eren, donc… » répéta le lycéen le plus fort de Shiganshina en retirant ses mains de celles d'Eren. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de tenir une conversation de plus de trois minutes ? « Je suis Rivaille. »

La bouche d'Eren forma un « oh » à la fois étonné et surpris. Rivaille aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles briller dans ses yeux.

« Alors, les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ?! » fit Eren en se penchant brusquement sur la table. « T'es vachement balèze ! Et vraiment petit aussi… »

Ce genre de compliment ne laissa pas Rivaille indifférent, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Être admiré pour sa force, c'était comme dire qu'il était en quelque sorte le plus fort. En revanche, il se serait bien passé de la remarque sur sa taille, qui eût le don de l'agacer - encore plus lorsque c'était une girafe comme Eren qui le traitait de « petit ».

« Désolé de ne pas mesurer un mètre soixante-dix comme une certaine personne. » maugréa-t-il en reportant son regard sur la vitre. Eren poussa un petit cri paniqué et secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas… ! Je veux dire, les choses petites sont… erm… mignonnes ? » lâcha finalement Eren en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il vit Rivaille hausser un sourcil à la fois d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction, avant qu'il ne pousse un « pfft » à la fois moqueur et amusé.

« T'en as dans le froc, tu sais ? » lui fit-il remarquer avec un micro-sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Je suis habitué à être traité de « petit », mais c'est la première fois qu'on me dit « mignon » dans la même phrase. »

« D-Désolé… » s'excusa Eren avec embarras. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et détourna lui aussi son regard.

Alors qu'il pensait que la conversation allait s'achever, Rivaille vit à nouveau les yeux verts se poser sur lui et il manqua un sursaut de surprise. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le regard d'Eren le déstabilisait. Rivaille détestait ce sentiment d'infériorité. Il y avait ce petit plus dans ces pupilles vertes qui faisait d'Eren un type à part entière. Rivaille ne savait pas quoi, et bien malgré lui, il semblerait que ce petit détail allait le chiffonner pendant longtemps…

« Si tu me le permets… Je peux avoir ton numéro, s'il te plaît ? » fit Eren, coupant par la même occasion le flux de pensées de Rivaille. Ce dernier loucha le téléphone de son homologue avant de questionner :

« C'est une technique de drague ? »

Eren rougit furieusement et secoua vivement la tête. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Rivaille fut plus rapide que lui et il lui vola son portable avant de tapoter quelques touches du clavier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais une chose était sûre : ce Eren Jäger avait réussit à lui faire tenir une conversation de plus de trois minutes. Et ça, c'était un exploit.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessée de tomber. Rivaille décida qu'il était temps de partir et il rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire. Puis, il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter ses déchets.

« Tu restes encore ici ? » demanda-t-il à Eren en se tournant vers lui. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et esquissa un sourire.

« Oui. Encore un peu. »

A la réponse de son interlocuteur, Rivaille haussa des épaules et sortit à son tour son téléphone de sa poche. Il le brandit dans la direction d'Eren et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes du restaurant, le prévînt : « Envoie-moi un mail quand tu rentres. Je n'ai pas envie de rejouer les Surperman. »

Eren sembla surpris un moment. La seconde d'après, il pouffa de rire et tapota quelque chose sur son téléphone avant de reposer son attention sur Rivaille. Ce dernier dépassa enfin la sortie du fast-food mais sentit aussitôt son portable vibrer dans sa main et, par réflexe, il en ouvrit le clapet.

« Idiot » fut le seul mot marqué sur le message que venait de lui envoyer Eren. Rivaille se retourna vers le restaurant, et de là où il se trouvait, il put voir qu'Eren l'observait de la fenêtre. En guise de réponse à son mail, il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur - et il sut que l'autre l'avait vu car il tira une mine à la fois boudeuse et vexée.

_'Eren Jäger…'_ soupira intérieurement Rivaille en regardant le ciel. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Eren ne ressentait pas de la tristesse tout à l'heure, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient rivés vers le ciel. Ça avait été autre chose que de la tristesse, un sentiment complètement opposé. De la joie. Rivaille ne saurait peut-être jamais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était heureux à ce moment-là, mais il se sentait étrangement concerné. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'Eren était heureux de l'avoir rencontré ? De lui avoir adressé la parole ?

Décidément, pour une personne qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, il se posait énormément de questions. Mais en toute honnêteté, il devait bien avouer qu'Eren l'intriguait beaucoup malgré lui...

* * *

La nuit avait été courte. Et pourtant, Rivaille avait pris soin de se coucher plus tôt que prévu.

Ça devait être parce qu'il avait fait ce genre de rêve. Son subconscient avait imaginé un tas de choses, comme un Eren endormi à ses côtés, puis Petra qui lui faisait une demande en mariage. À la fin, Eren se transformait en une espèce de Titan et essayait de dessiner des dessins au sol avec un tronc d'arbre qui lui servait de crayon. Dans ses souvenirs, il revoyait cette représentation merdique d'un pénis qu'il avait dessiné au sol. Ça l'avait traumatisé un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...

La matinée, en revanche, avait été plus longue et plus emmerdante. Il avait commencé par un cours de littérature qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une séance de comptine, et il était désormais en cours de sport, où courir devenait un besoin vital si l'on ne voulait pas se faire disséquer par Hanjie Zoe. Cette dernière était une véritable psychopathe aux faux airs sympathiques, dont le but n'était que la recherche approfondie du corps humain. Elle aurait pu faire scientifique, mais quand Petra lui avait posé la question, elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait voir souffrir les jeunes gens en bonne santé.

《 Cette femme est folle... 》soupira Rivaille en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il venait de terminer trente minutes de course et était essoufflé, quand Petra lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

《 Bon sang, Rivaille ! Tu te fais vieux ! 》fit-elle avec un ton moqueur. Rivaille fronça des sourcils tandis qu'il essuyait la sueur de son visage avec le dos de sa main.

《 La faute à qui ? 》répliqua-t-il après avoir lancé un regard noir à leur prof de sport. Petra pouffa de rire et s'assit par terre, poussant un soupir d'aise en sentant ses jambes se détendre d'un seul coup. Rivaille fit de même et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux - mais qui ne s'éternisa pas pour autant, puisque Petra reprit très vite la parole.

《 On l'a fait hier. C'était ma première fois. 》

Rivaille écarquilla les yeux, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise. Ainsi que de sa déception. Ainsi, Erd et Petra étaient un couple. Il ne s'était donc réellement pas trompé sur la question.

《 Ah bon. Félicitations. 》murmura-t-il en crispant ses doigts autour d'un caillou. Il aurait même pu tenir son tee-shirt à l'emplacement de son coeur tellement il se sentait mal. Heureusement pour lui, Petra ne se douta de rien et continua.

《 On s'est protégé et tout, alors je ne pense pas avoir de problème. Et puis, Erd a été vraiment doux avec moi. C'était une bonne expérience. On est allé à notre rythme. 》

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassée. Rivaille ne fit rien, si ce ne fut que s'appuyer sur ses coudes et pencher la tête en arrière pour voir comment était le ciel en ce moment-même. Il brillait d'un bleu clair océan, et aucun nuage à l'horizon ne se présentait. Il faisait tellement beau qu'au final, il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas un autre de ses rêves.

《 Désolée de te parler de ce genre de chose comme ça. Mais je souhaite que tu puisse trouver ton âme sœur, et qu'elle te rende heureux. Au moins plus que je ne le suis. 》déclara la jeune fille à ses côtés avec un sourire maternelle aux lèvres. En écoutant ses paroles, Rivaille comprit qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'une sorte de 《 frère 》 à ses yeux, et observer son sourire ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait déduit jusqu'alors. 《 Y'a-t-il quelqu'un que tu aimes en ce moment ? 》

La question de Petra figea le temps. Rivaille leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et murmura : 《 Il y a bien quelqu'un que j'aime. 》

Petra fut étonnée par sa réponse et s'écria. 《 Qui ça ? Je la connais ? 》

'Un peu trop même...' songea Rivaille, dont le regard s'assombrit légèrement. Sans s'en apercevoir, il était maintenant si proche de Petra qu'il pourrait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Petra restait toujours immobile, laissant Rivaille s'approcher de plus en plus.

《 OHÉ ! RIVAILLE-SENPAI ! 》

Ce dernier sursauta brusquement en entendant son nom, et sursauta une deuxième fois en se rendant compte de la proximité presque inexistante entre lui et Petra. Il se releva précipitamment, à moitié paniqué et soulagé. Il aurait pu faire une grosse connerie si on ne l'avait pas appelé aussi soudainement...

Il releva la tête car il lui sembla que l'origine de la voix provenait d'en haut. Et en effet, il ne s'était pas raté : par la fenêtre, Eren esquissait un grand sourire et lui faisait des signes de mains. Rivaille pouvait facilement reconnaître ses yeux verts, possédant encore cette lueur intimidante pourtant à peine perceptible - mais elle rendait son regard de jade unique. C'était une véritable surprise, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Eren soit lycéen dans le même lycée que lui...

《 Abruti... 》 maugréa-t-il en posant son index sur son doigt en guise de 《 chut 》. Si la dernière fois Eren semblait avoir parfaitement compris le message, cette fois-ci l'information ne passa pas aussi facilement que prévue. Eren continuait à lui faire de grands signes de bras, ce qui exaspéra Rivaille et il se résigna lui-même à aller le chercher pour lui donner quelques tartes en guise de conséquences.

Rivaille s'excusa auprès de Petra, et bien que cette dernière n'ait pas su pour quelle raison il le faisait, elle ne posa néanmoins aucune question. Rivaille s'éclipsa discrètement du cours de sport et se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait Eren, partagé entre son envie de le frapper et l'autre de le remercier. Si d'un côté il s'était fait remarqué à cause de lui, en revanche, il lui avait bien sauvé la vie en le ramenant sur Terre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire si Eren ne l'avait pas interpellé à ce moment précis. Dès que Petra lui avait dit qu'elle avait donné sa première fois à ce « Erd », Rivaille avait été tellement déstabilisé par cette révélation qu'il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, et n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Son corps avait bougé de lui-même, comme s'il avait eu sa propre volonté. Heureusement pour lui, Eren était intervenu pile au bon moment...

« Hé, Eren. » l'interpella-t-il lorsqu'il le trouva. Eren se trouvait toujours auprès de la fenêtre, et se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'il vit le lycéen renommé le plus fort de Shiganshina et il se mit dos à la fenêtre avant de poser ses coudes sur le rebord de celle-ci.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, Rivaille-senpai. » déclara Eren. Rivaille vit une lueur triste passer dans ses yeux, remplaçant celle intimidante de d'habitude, et fronça des sourcils en se répétant mentalement ce que venait de lui dire le plus grand. Alors, lorsqu'Eren l'avait interpellé, c'était intentionnel de sa part ?

« Comment le sais-tu ? » questionna Rivaille, intrigué. Eren leva le bras et pointa le ciel, et sa réponse eût l'effet de surprendre Rivaille plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« C'est écrit dans les étoiles. »

Rivaille ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« ... C'est encore une de tes techniques de drague ? » questionna-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot à croire à un truc pareil.

Eren secoua la tête. « J'ai toujours été un mauvais dragueur. »

_'Alors ? Alors quoi ?'_ se demanda intérieurement Rivaille en commençant à perdre patience. Plus il connaissait Eren, plus il avait l'impression de perdre la boule. Déjà qu'il faisait des rêves plutôt étranges, alors si en plus Eren se mettait à lui dire des choses bizarres, ça n'allait rien arranger.

« Tu te fous d'moi ? Le ciel est bleu et je n'aperçois aucune étoile dans le coin. » répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Eren bougea une nouvelle fois la tête, de gauche à droite.

« Absolument pas. Les étoiles peuvent révéler de nombreuses choses. »

Rivaille mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, pas convaincu pour deux balles de ce que venait de lui sortir Jäger. La lecture des étoiles, et puis quoi encore ? Était-ce pour ça que les yeux d'Eren brillaient autant ?

« Les étoiles, hein... » murmura Rivaille en soupirant.

Bon sang.

Il allait finir par croire que les seules personnes avec qui il pouvait tenir une conversation plus de trois minutes étaient des gens pas normaux...

* * *

**Pour la première fois la note de fin sera plutôt courte, félicitez-moi xD**

**Le premier chapitre se termine ici, avec une révélation pour le moins assez bizarre, je vous l'accorde. M'enfin, Rivaille devra faire avec, huhu ~**  
**La seconde partie ne sortira pas avant un bon moment xD Je pars pour un échange entre correpondants à Berlin pendant une semaine, à partir du 1er Avril ^^ Néanmoins, je compte sur mon voyage pour avoir des idées, beaucoup d'idées x) (et pas des plus décentes, ahem).**

**Bref, du coup, je vous dis à la prochaine *3* !**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
